


Chances

by Ninjasofthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjasofthenight/pseuds/Ninjasofthenight
Summary: Second chances are not given to make to make things right. But are given to prove that we could be better even after we fall.Not many people get second chances to make a wrong into a right. Aubrey was one of the lucky ones who got a second chance. Attempting a petty robbery that failed, after spending months on the streets she managed to get that second chance because of April O' Neil. She's an intern at Channel 6 News because of her and helps her with her stories anyway she can while trying to become a news photographer for the news station. Her life was changing for the better before old enemies emerge and a secret past threatens to show...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an earlier version of this story posted before, but after re-editing it I decided to re post it. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with this but please do not critique it too harshly, thanks.

It was nearing 9:30 pm and Aubrey’s mood was going from bad to worse as she stood in the far corner, away from the long table where four forms huddled over it looking at the schedule for tomorrow mornings news. Here and there she could pick out words, what report they should incorporate into the headlines or what they should drop. Mainly it was a lot of bickering between the two reporters and the producers as they all had different opinions and different interests that was putting a rift between them. If it had been up to Aubrey she would have put all four of their reports into the headlines for the news anchors to talk about on the air. All she would have to do if she was the producer would be to cut the time for each report that way everyone got what they wanted and the arguing could stopped. That was what Aubrey would have done though, if she was the producer but she wasn’t and because of that she was standing there waiting idly for someone to tell her to do something. Aubrey let out an irritated sigh as she shifted from foot to foot, wanting to just go home and relax, maybe edit a few pictures that she had taken over the weekend. Maybe if she sneaked out of her no one would notice…

“Intern! I need four regular coffees.” Aubrey should have snuck out when she had the chance as one of the assistant producers snapped their fingers at Aubrey before she turned back around and continued to discuss the schedule of tonights reports with the executive producer. Aubrey remained where she stood, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying something she knew she would regret later. Her hazel eyes connected with the assistant producer’s dark brown ones as the bleach blonde girl by the name of Abigail, glanced over her shoulder at Aubrey, her eyes narrowing when she saw that she had yet to move towards the door. “Are you waiting for an invitation? Go!” She ordered before Abigail turned back to the scattered papers on the table, not giving Aubrey another glance.

Aubrey gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists at her side as she fought hard to stop from making a sharp remark to Abigail, something along the lines of wanting in invitation to go with her the next time she got her hair colored, but chose to mock her behind her back. Aubrey had placed her hands on her hips and scrunched up her nose the same Abigail had done with her and recited the words that she had used silently but stopped when she noticed April O’Neil, one of the best reporters working at channel 6, had been watching her and she frowned. Heat washed over her cheeks as April gave her a soft glare and a shake of her head in warning and not wanting to get yelled at by Abigail, turned and headed down the bustling hallway. She weaved between reporters as she walked to her tiny desk that rested in the corner, out of the way of everyone else who was of more importance and grabbed her book bag that held her camera and wallet and slung it over her back before she walked towards the elevator to go on yet another coffee run for people who didn’t need anymore coffee.

She hated being an intern at Channel 6 mainly because they treated her like shit and the only reason why they treated her like shit was because she was an intern. It was a paid internship but her pay check every two weeks was a hell of a lot smaller compared to everyone else’s and Aubrey and the rest of the crew at Channel 6 knew that. This gave them the idea that they could boss her around and pass along jobs that no one else wanted such as running errands for the assistant and executive producer, or going on the crappier, the reports that weren’t wanted. Huffing inwardly as she started to walk towards the entrance after reaching the main level, Aubrey calmed herself down by taking in a few deep breaths. Truth be told Aubrey should be thankful that she had a paid internship, an apartment she could and did call home, and a great friend that goes by the name of April O’Neil and wasn’t behind bars after pulling a stunt like the one she had pulled almost a year ago on April. During that time of her life, Aubrey was at a low spot but the last thing she wanted to do was dwell in the past.

Stepping out into the warm night she stopped and took in another deep breath. The familiar sounds of New York City filled her ears and brought with it a feeling of peace. The nerves that were frayed and the annoyance she had felt lifted from her quickly as she walked down the still busy sidewalk, weaving her way through the crowed of pedestrians as she walked in the direction of the nearest Starbucks to get four regular coffees. “Hey Aubrey, wait up.” April called after Aubrey as the older girl jogged to catch up with her. Of course Aubrey stopped and waited for April. If it had been someone she was upset with or didn’t particularly like she would have quickened her pace and simply ignored that person but she wouldn’t do that with April. “Is this your last run before your shift ends?” April asked once she was walking beside the younger girl as they continued on their path to Starbucks, keeping to the lighted areas of the sidewalk and avoiding any darker, sketchier parts like the alleys. Aubrey loved New York City but even she, being born and raised in the city that never slept, knew of the dangers that lurked in the shadows of alleyways.

Turning her head to look over at April, Aubrey held her gaze for a second before she turned her eyes back in front of her. She focused on not running into anyone and for a minute she shrugged her shoulders at what the older female had asked her. “Oh I’m sure that they’ll find something else for me to do before I get to leave. Maybe I’ll have to wait until they’re finished with the coffees I’m about to get for them and then go and run and get four more regulars.” Her voice was filled with sarcasm and now that she was out of the office, she mocked Abigail once more this time putting everything she had into the act. A soft chuckle escaped her along with April’s own laughter at Aubrey’s childish behavior but Abigail got underneath her skin like no one else did and whenever she had the chance to make fun of her or mock her Aubrey jumped on it. Once her laughter had settled down she looked back to April with a questioning look. “Why?” Aubrey asked seconds later with her eyebrows raised. “I told you before you started that she was going to be bossy like that and would run you until you’re promoted, but I was wondering if you wanted to go and get pizza once Abigail releases you.” April stated with a smile knowing pizza would cheer her up. It had always cheered Aubrey up in the past and just like now the thought of getting pizza only lifted Aubrey’s mood further.

Of course she remembered April telling her that Abigail would work her like some type of farm animal but when her friend had first offered the internship while she had been sleeping in the spare room in April’s apartment for nearly two months without finding a job, Aubrey didn’t care and assured April that she was willing to take the pain and misery that came along with the job. If she could travel back in time she would have never taken the internship and would have looked somewhere else. Her eyes darted to the ground at April’s words and she sighed heavily, a bit of her good mood escaping her with the sigh. “I know you gave me a warning about Abigail but I didn't think she’d be that bad but she has proven me wrong. The least she could do is call me by my name and not intern.” Aubrey pointed out as she toyed with the right strap of her book bag as she walked beside April. At the mention of pizza she perked up for a second before shrugging her shoulders. Pizza always made her day brighter but she knew that when it was April asking about getting pizza she knew she would be eating alone for the night and the thought caused her heart to drop and a frown come across her face.

Aubrey knew that April could sense that she hadn’t been cheered up like she had expected her to do and she frowned before she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. “Hey whats wrong, Bri?” She questioned as they made their way into the coffee shop and got in line. Hearing her nickname Aubrey knew that April was trying desperately now to get her to feel better but instead of facing her and meeting her questioning stare she kept her blue eyes locked on the menu, not because she had to decide what to get for the producers, but to give her a minute to gather her thoughts. Deep down she knew that April wouldn't tell her where she went or why, but there was a part of her that hoped that one of these days she would. There would always be an excuse she came up with, she was stuck in traffic or it was going to be a long night at the office getting her story together, but Aubrey knew she was lying to her. Of course she couldn’t prove that April was in fact lying to her but instinct told her that there was something she was hiding from her and she knew exactly what it was. There was things Aubrey hadn’t told April yet, why she had been on the streets when she had attempted to steal from her eventual friend, how she was on the run. Shaking the thoughts from her head she simply moved forwards when the person in front of them took a step forwards.

“I’ll tell you later, it’s not that important anyway.” It was important but she wouldn’t discuss it here and make a scene so instead Aubrey continued to move forwards until they came to the employee behind the counter and placed her order before moving to the side to wait. It wasn’t long before they were walking back to the station and not long after that Aubrey dropped off the four coffees and waited for a few minutes longer before Abigail finally told her she could leave. Aubrey didn’t thank her or tell her to have a nice night, she simply grabbed her bag, reorganized her desk a bit, and then followed April back outside. “At least Abigail didn't find something else for you to do.” April teased as she hopped up into the drivers side of the van and drove to their favorite pizza place that was only ten minutes away and parked the van before they stepped inside. Aubrey simply nodded her head as she followed her friend inside. When the smell of pizza hit her nose a smile spread across her face. Even with the thought of April not trusting her on her mind, the smell and atmosphere of this place made the thought go away for a minute. There was never a time when she walked inside this place that her mood never lightened even under the worst circumstance.

The place was still fairly crowded for it being 10 pm but Aubrey knew that they weren't going to sit down and eat like they had done in the past so their order would come out quicker. Her assumptions from earlier about her being alone again was confirmed when April not only ordered a pizza for the two of them, but also four more. Her mood dampened a bit, but she kept her facial expression blank as she took a hold of two pizzas while April carried the other three and followed her back out to the van. “Where do you go that you need four pizzas?” Aubrey decided to try and ask, to maybe get some type of clue that would help her figure out where she went at night when everyone was normally heading home. It was an innocent enough question but if April knew Aubrey better it would hold a lot more questions then what met the eye. As she sat there waiting for an answer the smell of the pizzas was making her stomach growl and she couldn't wait until they got home to eat it. “There’s a meeting tonight for the reporters and I was stuck with bringing the dinner.” April replied nonchalantly though she didn't meet Aubrey’s eyes as she drove towards the apartment they shared. Another lie.

“And is this the same reporters as three days ago?” Aubrey continued to push. Three days ago April had used the same exact excuse and though Aubrey knew it was a lie she wanted to see what her friend would have to say. “Come on April, where do you go at this time in night? I know those reporters were still at Channel 6 when we left only minutes ago and they were all getting ready to leave. There’s no meeting tonight which means you’re going somewhere else that you’re keeping a secret from me.” Aubrey stated as she turned in her seat to look at her. She could tell when April was lying like she was now and she was starting to grow frustrated at her friend which was why she finally snapped. Aubrey wanted to know where she was going, she was tired of secrets and if April didn’t trust her she wanted April to come out and say it already and not beat around the bush.

April let out a small groan and shook her head, seeing that Aubrey wasn’t going to stop pressing for answers until she said something worthwhile to tell the young girl. It would have to be something worthwhile for Aubrey to stop pestering her after nearly a year of watching her disappear for a few hours or for the entire night sometimes. “Just drop it Aubrey, okay?” April finally snapped, her own temper growing just a bit. Aubrey’s eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned her head and looked out the window, not saying anything else as the rest of the drive to the apartment was silent. The moment the girls’ walked into the the fairly large area Aubrey turned and faced April.

“Look April, I know you gave me a second chance to straighten out my life and I am forever in your debt for doing that, but I cant help wondering why you’re not telling me where you go. I know it has something to do with the vigilantes, that much I’ve figured out. I just don't know why you wont tell me where you go or at least tell me that you’re hanging out with them.” Aubrey said keeping her voice steady as she looked at her friend. She had known April had met the vigilantes that had stopped not only the Footclan, but also Eric Sacks, from nearly destroying the city but if April did meet them or help them defeat Shredder, why wasn’t she telling her that? Her heart hammered in her chest at the words that were forming on her tongue, nervous about what April’s answer would be and there was a part of her that didn’t even want to ask but she had to know. “Do you not trust me?” April shouldn’t trust her but even when Aubrey knew that April shouldn’t she still hoped she did. There were many wrong steps Aubrey had taken but she was finally in a good spot in her life and she felt like she deserved to know where April went to meet with the turtles.

The silence between them was deafening and the longer Aubrey stood there facing April the more nervous and panicky she began to feel. To her, the longer someone didn’t answer showed that what the other person had assumed was right, and in this case it only showed that April didn’t trust Aubrey. The silent answer nearly tore her heart in half and her face fell yet she didn’t say anything. April stood there silently looking at Aubrey but Aubrey never once met her gaze. It looked like she would be back on her own by the end of the night. For a moment it seemed that April had no words to say to Aubrey, to comfort her and assure her that she did in fact trust her. Bri had noticed that when April had first allowed her to move into her apartment April was careful to hide all her valuable belongings or lock them away in a small safe in her bedroom closet. At the time Aubrey understood her cautious behavior but as the months went on and nothing came up missing, April had started to trust her.

Aubrey was on the verge of breaking out in tears when she heard the soft footfalls only to have April’s arms wrap around Aubrey in a comforting hug. “I do trust you Aubrey and you’re right, I do go and see the vigilantes but you have to trust me when I say this. I am going to introduce you to them eventually, I don’t know when but I will, I promise, but for now you just have to leave it be, okay?” April asked once she had pulled away from the hug and met Aubrey’s gaze. “Fine.” Aubrey grumbled, pleased that she had at least found out that she was in fact going to see the turtles but still not feeling completely satisfied, either. At least she knew that April did in fact trust her, that was the most important part.

“Now lets enjoy our pizza.” April said with a bright smile before she grabbed two plates and handed one to Aubrey before the two sat down on the couch and flicked the television on. Not twenty minutes later Aubrey was saying goodbye to April and wishing her luck as she carried the four pizza boxes back towards the van. Locking the door Aubrey watched the van disappear before she turned and started to clean up a bit. By the time she hit her bed it was going a little after 12 am and it only took her minutes to fall asleep.


End file.
